Hate
by Silver-arctos-star
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic: 'I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace. Characters: HieiKurama.


Disclosure: I do not own the song, 'I hate everything about you' or do I have any relation to **Three Days Grace**. Nor do I own **ANY** characters from Yuyu Hakusho!

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

The room was dark and the musky smells of love and sweat filled the heated room. I say heated not just for the fact it was _warm_, but for the tension that was soon to come once the lovers awoken.

There on the bed, with covers kicked a side, were only two figures left in the center; nude and uncover. The smaller figure lay straight on its back with a taller figure curled against its chest and mid-section. The smaller figure was not just small in height but small in width. He had a tiny frame the was cover with bulky muscles. One of the things that brought his lover to him in the first place.

His face was slim like the taller man. But, had gelled black hair sitting atop his head. His face was best called, Handsome. On his forehead was a sleeping jagan eye. Lower he had almond shaped, _normal_ wine red colored eyes. These gorgeous eyes were half-lidded, watching the figure curled against him.

These were the moments that Hiei enjoyed. **Iie**. Not enjoy. These were the moments that he loved most. More than the connection he felt when him and his 'on and off' lover were finally in the bed together. He loved these moments, because his love and him were not fist fighting or throwing hurtful words at each other.

**_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_**

What Hiei did not know. Was that the figure next to him also loved these moments.

Though taller than Hiei, the figure was slimmer and not much as bulk-muscle as his companion. He was fit, but just naturally slim. His face looked much like that of an angel. Beautiful. With round emerald colored eyes, that were shadowed by striking long red hair.

His demon blood of course loved the intimate love they make, but in his mind and soul nothing was like the quiet and peaceful moments of when the other was _sleeping_ blissfully. Unaware that they were being watched.

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

When both stopped and started to think of what was taking place between them. They always ended up heart broken by thought.

**Earlier that Day**

* * *

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

Kurama sat silently writing his English paper. It was due Monday, and today was Sunday. Usually he had these kind of things done way before they were due. But, the day the assignment was given, Hiei's ki suddenly appeared near him. He knew Hiei was back on his little 'vacations'. This usually meant that Kurama was soon to have a guest.

Of course. Hiei being as difficult as usual, didn't come around and Kurama refused to work on the assignment. The second he did, Hiei would show up, and Kurama would never get his work done.

'Baka, akurei.(Idiot, demon) I hope he comes so that I can give him a piece of my mind!' He gruffly thought, before adding a few things to his paper. He continued to work on the paper for another 15 minutes, all the while thinking of ways to kill the little stoic akurei. He know only had one last paragraph and he would be finished.

And fate be it. The little stoic demon, sat impatiently outside Kurama's apartment and found now a good time to start tapping on the window. Kurama jumped at the repetitive clicking of Hiei's knuckle hitting the window. Pushing the chair away from him as stood, he made his way to the window.

Upon seeing the red-headed kitsune coming Hiei stopped the annoying ticking and wordlessly stared at the fox. Kurama stopped mere inches away from the window. He tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms around his chest.

"And who might anata be?" he asked with a serious tone lacing around the words. A small vein started to throb on Hiei's head. He hated this little password thing that Kurama came up with. There was no reason for it and he had made it a point to tell this to Kurama every chance he got.

But, the fox would give some weak excuse like, 'And what if it is not you? I'm not going to get killed because someone knows you like to come visit me!' Though the whole thing annoyed the shit out of Hiei. He played along, just in the event that Kurama was right.

"Anata dorobo!"(You thief!) He exclaimed with a small blush, when the former dorobo laughed and opened the window. Kurama had not stopped laughing, by the five seconds it took Hiei to jump through the window and make it to the kitsune's couch.

--- Pause in the Memory ---

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

Wet drops slowly started to rain down on the smaller akurei's chest. With a startled sigh, the taller akurei found that he was being pulled closer to the smaller one. The red head had not meant to start crying. Though it always happened whenever Hiei came. Whether in the half koorime's presents or not, the once dorobo always cried.

This was the first time he had cried while this close to Hiei. When the first tear had hit, Kurama was still sure that Hiei was asleep and would stay asleep. But, now he didn't know if he regretted crying or if he was happy he had.

"Shh... kitsune. Suru nai naku,"(Do not cry.) He murmured softly into his lover's ear. The weeping stopped for a second, as Kurama looked up into Hiei's eyes. Then a small namida (teardrop) made it's way down from wounded green eyes. "Why should watashi stop?" was the hushed reply.(Watashi -equals- i )

Hiei looked away for a second, seeming to try to find the best way to explain to him why. Kurama took this as a sign that there was no reason to stop. At least none from Hiei.

The taller akurei buried his head into the nape of the smaller akurei's neck. Having no where else to hide himself. Hiei turned his head some. Watching the red head bury his face from the half fire demon. "Anata should stop because. . ." how could he tell him. How could Hiei tell Kurama everything he felt. Love for the kitsune. Hurt at the fact the fox refused to come live with him in Makai. Anger that his koi stayed here for another person that he loved more.

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

- Resume -

Hiei sat in silence as Kurama re-locked the window and continued to laugh. The fire demon glared evilly at the going-to-get-it kitsune. Green eyes picked up the glare and just returned a kawaiso (pitiful) stare to the angered akurei.

"What suddenly brings anata to me? I thought we decided last time that we just couldn't torture ourselves anymore?" The kitsune hated to bring this up. But, was still a little mad at the akurei for showing up again while he was doing his homework. That and he really didn't know if he could handle another night with Hiei.

--- Pause ---

**_I hate everything about you_**

He hated Hiei for some many reasons. He hated him for choosing Mukuro over him. For deciding that if Kurama really loved him, then he would go to Makai to live with Mukuro.(By who he had not hated until this little incident.) Saying this, while knowing the former dorobo could not leave his ningen mother behind.

Kurama hated that Hiei always told him, ' I'm finished here. I will not be returning,' leaving the fox heartbroken at these words. . . only to return another night to the red head.

He felt played, betrayed, hurt, and hated as well.

**_Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

Yet, even Kurama knew. That he could never turn Hiei away. His ai(love) for the short demon, was to much. He just loved the half fire demon. . . no matter what he did to the kitsune.

**_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_**

Almost exact thoughts coursed through Hiei's mind.

Hiei could not even begin to tell the fox just how he felt for him. Though he never missed Kurama when he was gone. He always resented the kitsune for choosing the silly ningen onna (human woman) over him. For continuing to remind him of his broken words. For reminding him every time he came. . . that he could never stop coming to see the fox.

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me**_

Though no matter what the kitsune said or did to Hiei. He just couldn't bring himself to fully leave and forget the kawaii red head.

**_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_**

"Anata should stop crying. . . because no matter what. This being that holds a kawaii kitsune in his arms. . . will always love him. No matter what about him I hate," Kurama glanced up to the black haired akurei and smiled. The first real smile he had given the fire demon. Not a fake 'oh I should look like I'm happy' smile, but a real ' I am happy' smile.

Hiei, _who liked to constantly reminding everyone that he doesn't feel emotions for any one,_ gave Kurama just as beautiful of a smile back.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

" I will stop crying. . . for my koi," he blurted with a few quick nods of his head. Hiei gave a chuckle as blood red hair whipped against his face.

And once the chuckle started, he found that he couldn't stop it. Namidas came from his own eyes, as pent up emotions seemed to finally find an exit.

The two akurei cried for a while after that. Soon the tears stopped and turned into kisses to one another. Soon the kisses led to sweet words spoken to both. And with these sweet words came the much more needed words,

"I think we should stop being foolish. . . and try and work this out!" Hiei growled, before rolling Kurama under him. Placing a few kisses on the taller demons face, helped the kitsune give his own thought to the matter.

"I think your right, koi! Maybe we've been bakas for these past few years," he was silenced by a passionate kiss from the smaller demon. Once the kiss ended Kurama added his last words to the subject, "I still don't like you picking Mukuro over me. But, I guess it's only even to me picking my okasan!"

Another growl and then nod was the last of what Hiei had to say to the subject. Silently in their minds they both agreed, 'There was a lot about the other that they hated. But, that it didn't come close to the large feeling of love, that they had been denying themselves.'

And of course this story ends with a little romantic love making. But, come on. They need time to themselves.

------------------------------------------------ The End --------------------------------------------------------

YEAH! My first One-Shot! Woohoo.. Hope you like. And there is something I'd like to say just for reference.

I got this 'Japanese-English/English-Japanese' book. So, that I could use Japanese a little better in my stories. And while looking through it I found that 'youkai' meant 'ghost/phantom' and that 'akurei' meant 'demon'

And so, you will see that I use 'akurei' in this story instead of 'youkai' and that being the reason(above) why I do that. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. I'm just going by the book!

Thank you for your time! And I hope you enjoyed!( OH! and Iie-no I think... I might have to look it up...)


End file.
